Unworthy Of Your Love
by Josee-ann
Summary: Twoshot songfic - My first Twilight one!


**Author's Note: Hey all my HSM readers, I'm just trying something different today. A Twilight fanfic :D Feel free to read on or press the little close button at the top right of the screen :D**

**So yeah... Twilight :D This is a twoshot songfic based on a song from the musical Assassins. Two people sing it and the part below is the male part. The next part will be female. I hope. I've changed the names from the original song to the names in the story, because you would wonder who on earth "Jodie" was haha**

**Also, if you are aware of the musical, you will have realised I've taken the song slightly out of context, but I just think it works really well the way I've done it. If you dont know it, never mind :D**

**This fic I think will take place some where between New Moon and Eclipse. Or maybe Twilight and New Moon. I dont know, decide for yourself :D There's no specific mention of previous events.**

**I think that's all I need to say, the next part should be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending how quickly I get it finished. **

**Oh, and I'm dedicating this to my friend Rebecca, because I can :D And she kicks my ass at spelling :D**

_

* * *

_

_Unworthy of Your Love_

She is... breathtaking...

I couldn't help staring at her out of the corner of my eye. She was deep in thought, as always during Biology, and was chewing on the end of her pencil. She was staring idly about two feet to the left of Mr Banner so she clearly wasn't listening to his teachings

She'd washed her hair this morning. It smelt clean, with a shampoo mixture of strawberry and pomegranate. It was almost disguised the incredible mouth-watering smell of her blood, but I tried not to think about that so much .For her sake as well as my own.

I am a monster compared to her. Hades in all senses, compared to her Aphrodite. I do not deserve to be sitting next to her, smelling her hair, even just... looking at her. She should not want me. She should be disgusted by the very essence of me.

But...she isn't. That quite possibly makes her even more magnificent. She _wants _to be in the same vicinity as me. She _wants _me to be hopelessly in love with her. And... I can barely bring myself to believe it though she reminds me daily... she loves me.

**I Am Nothing**

**You Are Wind, And Water, And Sky**

**Darling**

I could hear Mike Newton silently telling me to "get my effing eyes off of her". Too bad Mike, as long as she wants me to, I will keep my eyes on her.

"Stop staring at me" She whispered to me, face still forward but with no hint of agitation. I smirked.

"And you should stop staring at the wall. I can't see what's so appealing about it." I flipped my pen in the air and caught it with ease. She rolled her eyes.

"I am trying to learn about... mitosis" She had glanced up at the title on the board before finishing that sentence. I chuckled.

"Bella, if you are learning about mitosis, I am Mahatma Ghandi."

"Well you are both on hunger strikes." She remarked, writing the word "Mitosis" at the top of the page in her notebook and double underlined it. She started jotting down the notes on the board, but from the way she was twiddling her pencil between notes, I could tell she was still somewhere else.

"What are you thinking?" I asked bluntly. Whatever was distracting her so much, I wanted to know.

She glanced at me before returning her eyes to her notebook. Sticking her pencil back in her mouth, she gave me a muffled "Nothing" as her answer.

**Tell Me, Darling**

**How I Can Earn Your Love**

She wouldn't tell me what was on her mind for the rest of the day. I keep telling myself that I should just respect her privacy and if she wanted to tell me something, she would. But... I had been so used to knowing _everyone's _business whether they, or I, wanted to or not, that not hearing Bella's thoughts drove me mad half of the time. Especially moments like these when she was being secretive and... distant.

I tried my best to read her face. Half of the time there was no real expression, just a passive glaze over her usual self. Occasionally, the famous wrinkle between her eyes would appear. Sometimes she would smile like nothing was wrong. She even laughed at something Emmet said to her in the hallway. It was very peculiar.

**I Would Swim Oceans**

**I Would Move Mountains**

**I Would Do Anything For You**

The insecure part of me wondered painfully if the problem was me. Had I done something to upset her? Had she realised that I wasn't worth her trouble and worry? Had she met someone else who loved her as much as I? Unlikely. I doubt anyone could possibly adore her as much as I do. But even if he loved her a fraction less, he may be able to offer her all that I cannot. Maybe that would be enough for her? It's only what she deserves. To be normal and happy.

Alice hadn't given any clues as to what Bella was thinking. She had become awfully skilled at keeping her thoughts from me by thinking random, inane things. She did pull Bella aside earlier for a brief talk but neither of them would tell me what it the topic was. But if Bella was about to leave me, I like to think Alice would tell me.

**What Do You Want Me To Do?**

She seemed a bit happier in the car on the way home. She held my right hand as I drove, caressing it. She was jabbering on about something Charlie had said to her last night which she had forgotten to tell me this morning. I laughed and smiled in all the right places. She seemed okay. Whatever was bothering her this morning must have passed. Her chat with Alice may have cleared things up a bit. I'd have to thank Alice later.

"Mind if I put on a CD?" Bella asked, taking her hand from mine and into my CD collection in the glove compartment. I didn't mind. I hadn't listened to any music since before I picked up Bella this morning. In fact I couldn't even remember which CD was even in the player.

"You have a Cher CD?" Bella blinked at me, holding the record she just ejected from the player.

Oh... _that _CD...

"Yes... Is there a problem" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Nope, no problem" She shook her head smirking as she put the new CD in.

I was a little surprised to hear the beginning notes of Pachobel's Canon floating through the air. I glanced at Bella who was putting the CDs back in the compartment and seemed unaware of the somewhat symbolic gesture.

"You do realise you just put on the Cullen family wedding song?" I kept my eyes on the road to stop from laughing but was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" I heard Bella squeak beside me and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Every time one of us got married, or had another wedding for the sake of it, that was the song all the Cullen women walked down the aisle to. First it was Esme, then Rosalie, then Alice, then Rosalie _again_ ... anyway, it has just become tradition that I play Pachobel's Canon on the piano whenever someone gets married. Of course, _I've _never been married so I've never had the honour of having my future wife walk down the aisle to that song. But to have you put that CD in the player with absolutely no knowledge of that tradition..." I turned my head to see her expression.

She wasn't even looking at me, she was looking at the steering wheel with the last of the CDs in her hands, resting on her knees. She seemed to be in minor shock. My insides laughed. She always was a bit funny around the subject of weddings, or any big occasion that involved her being the centre of attention. She blinked. "Well... that's a signal of fate if I ever did see one."

"Yes indeed."

She shook her head and put the remaining CDs in the compartment. "Guess... that means we're really meant for each other."

"Guess we are."

**I Am Unworthy Of Your Love**

**Bella, Darling**

**Let Me Prove Worthy Of Your Love**

When we finally arrived at her home, she quickly ejected the CD and put my old Cher one back in. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just putting everything back the way it was" She smiled, it was a perfectly decent answer, but so wrong at the same time.

"You do realise it's okay if you leave a mark of your existence in my car." She rolled her eyes and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I know but..." Then she seemed to realise she didn't really have an answer to that. She picked up her school bag and kept it on her knees."Will I be seeing you tonight?" Referring to my late night scramble through her bedroom window just so I can lie in bed with her while she sleeps.

"As always. Why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering." She was definitely acting strange. She leaned over to give me a quick peck before leaving but as soon as her lips met mine, I put my hand behind her head to stop her leaving me so soon, careful not to hurt her. She almost over balanced by the force of my kiss and put one hand on the back of my seat and the other on my arm.

Eventually, I let her go. Her cheeks had flushed their lovely bright pink and the monster in me growled but my heart beamed.

"Something's wrong with you today. You seem different" I finally admitted. I knew she wouldn't like it. It made her feel insecure.

There was a sketch of a deer-in-headlights look on her face, but she tried to remain composed. "Why, I haven't tripped or anything today. At least not yet."

I shook my head "I'm not talking about scrapes or missing limbs, more like... distant. As if something's worrying you."

**Tell Me How I Can Earn Your Love**

**Set Me Free**

"Edward, love, nothing is worrying me. I'm fine" She tried to smile but it was weak.

"Bella, please don't lie to me when _I'm_ worried about you. It's enough to drive me insane." My tone was a little harsher than I intended it to be, the smile was stripped off her face.

"Look..." She started fiddling with her bag strap as she worked out what to say next, then she looked back up at me. "I'll be fine. Just... something's on my mind, but it's nothing you need to worry about okay?"

"Okay." I wasn't entirely convinced but I knew better than to push it. "I love you."

This smile was genuine. "I love you too."

**How Can I Turn Your Love To Me?**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you love/like/hate it :D Either way, let me know :D**


End file.
